


Sofa Snuggles

by A_bean_in_space



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bean_in_space/pseuds/A_bean_in_space
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sofa Snuggles

The evening was cool as Goemon sat in their hotel room, balcony door open allowing the breeze to circulate around the room. He was meditating on the sofa oppisite the balcony, Zantetsuken proped up against it next to him.

The sound of footsteps approached him and Jigen sat down next to him, lighting a cigarette as he did. He drew in a long breath and leaned his head back to exhale the smoke towards the ceiling.

"Lupin said he'll be staking out the museum tonight," The gunman mentions. "Won't be back 'till morning."

"I see." He replied simply. They had been preparing for this heist for the last few weeks, their prize a beautiful ruby the size of an apple. The security was going to be tight but that just made Lupin all the more determined.

Jigen tilted his head so that one eye peeked from under the brim of his hat, observing him as he sat with his eyes closed. After a minute Goemon allowed himself to open one eye to stare back and a grin crept across the other mans face, sending warmth to his cheeks.  
Jigen scooted closer and slid his arm across his shoulders, the smell of smoke and colone enveloping him. He liked it, even if it burned the back of his nose. 

He knew he would not be able to continue his meditation and succumbed to his partners advances, grabbing the hand draped over his sholders and planted a small kiss. Opening his eyes to gaze in to the dark pools that stared back at him with a warm, soft expression. It made his heart swell. Jigen placed his other hand on his cheek and stroked circles with rough fingers before pulling him in for a kiss, his chapped lips softly pressed against his and his beard brushed against his neck. He tightened his grip on his partners hand.

They pulled away, breathing softly against eachothers lips. Snuggling closer, Goemons head in the crook of Jigens neck, arms entangled around on another, warm and comfortable, they sat.  
The samurai felt safe in his arms as the world drifted slowly away.


End file.
